


A Surprise Reunion

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Caught, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Family Secrets, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Pollen, Shame, Sibling Incest, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Twincest, Underage Sex, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Carter and Jules sneak away from their family reunion, they have an unexpected encounter with a sexy relative.
Relationships: Twin Brother/Twin Brother/Male Relative
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous, Return to the Iron Triangle - January 2020





	A Surprise Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



> Thank you for really wonderful and inspiring tags! I couldn't pick just one, so this has as many of them as I could squeeze in.
> 
> See endnotes for (slightly spoilery) notes on trans anatomy and related matters.
> 
> Thanks to ArisTGD for the beta and cheering-on.

It took three and a half hours of family reunion "fun" for Carter to want to throw himself into the freezing cold Atlantic. That was a new record. Last year he'd held out through dinner and Jules had been the first to break. This year Carter barely waited until lunch was over to make vague excuses about needing something from their room and get himself and his brother the fuck out of the DNA hellscape. Why did they have to be related to so many awful people?

The twins did go up to the room, but only long enough to pull on their jackets and grab a baggie with a couple of joints and a lighter. Then it was down the back stairs of the motel (which Aunt Carol insisted on calling "the resort" even though it was nothing more than a bunch of bare-bones rooms with hard beds and scratchy sheets, a pool they couldn't swim in because it was 40 degrees out, and a dining room with Costco-quality steam trays) and out to the gardener's shed Jules had found last year. In a couple of hours Mom would probably want them to help set up for this year's craftstravaganza—something about memory albums—but until then they could hotbox the shed and pretend they were anywhere else.

Carter didn't think anyone could see them once they were behind the building, but Jules was twitchy about it, so they dashed to the shed, pulled the door open, tumbled in, and yanked it shut.

"Hey," said a deep voice from the dirt-scented dimness.

Carter yelped and flinched back. Jules yelped because Carter had stepped on his foot.

"It's cool," the voice said. Carter's eyes adjusted to the low light filtering in the grimy windows and he saw an older guy, maybe in his late twenties, lounging on the bench in the back of the shed. A lit joint dangled from his hand. "It's a fucking nightmare in there, I don't blame you for wanting to cut out."

The twins slowly relaxed. "Hey, uh, I don't know you," Carter said. "Which side of the family are you from?" Kennerman, he guessed; like him and Jules, the stranger had the Kennerman hair, honey-blond, thick, and wavy.

"I'm a Kennerman offshoot," the guy said. "My name's Theo. I'm..." He paused. "Big Dan Kennerman's my granddad. It's my first time here."

"Carter and Jules," Carter said for both of them. He was used to doing most of the talking. When loudmouthness was being handed out, he'd gotten Jules's share. "We're Kennermans too. Dave Kennerman's our dad, and Big Dan's his dad, so I guess that makes us cousins." He wondered why Theo hadn't told them who his parents were, but it didn't seem right to ask if he hadn't wanted to say. Everyone knew the rumors about their Uncle Jason's affairs. Maybe Theo was his bastard son or something... but no, that was silly, that stuff only happened in soap operas.

"Cousins." Theo nodded and took a deep drag. He held the joint out. "You guys want some?" He squinted. "Wait, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," Jules said, shyly. Carter glanced at him. Was Jules blushing? He sounded like he did when he was talking to a guy he had a crush on.

"Never mind," Theo said. "You're kids."

"It's fine," Carter said, a little grumpily. "We brought our own." He was tired of being called a kid. It had been three years since his first period, he had to shave every morning, and his armpits stank if he didn't put on deodorant twice a day. When would someone notice he was all grown up?

Jules pulled out the baggie, but Theo laughed and waved at him to put it away. "I guarantee mine's better than yours. Go on, you're corrupted already."

Carter took Theo's joint and sat down on the bench next to him. There wasn't much room, and their thighs were pressed together, a little warmth in the cold. Jules wandered around the shed, poking at the gardening tools and other things on the shelves. Everything was dusty and cobwebby. "What do you think these are?" he asked, uncorking a jar of seed pods.

"Truffula seeds," Carter said, exhaling smoke. He passed the joint to Jules, who took it awkwardly with his left hand while uncorking the jar.

"They smell nice—shit!" The jar rolled off the shelf and bounced, scattering seed pods everywhere. Some burst open, filling the shed with clouds of brown dust that gave a rusty, earthy undertone to the pot smoke.

"You're a truffula farmer now," Carter said lazily. Theo's weed was much stronger than what he was used to, and his head was already buzzing.

Jules thrust the joint at him and started scooping the intact pods into the jar. He corked it and set it back on the shelf. "Ugh, I think I'm allergic to that stuff," he said, sneezing. "My head feels funny."

"Mine too," Carter said. "But I think I'm just high."

Theo rubbed the joint out on the bench and tucked it into the inner pocket of his leather jacket. "No more for you," he said. "Guess I need to be the responsible adult here."

"No, I..." Jules sat down hard on a stack of potting soil bags. His eyes were wide. "Ohh. I feel so warm. Are you guys warm?" He took off his jacket and wiped his forehead.

Carter did feel warm. He shrugged his jacket off and unbuttoned his flannel shirt. Theo stood up and tossed his own jacket down onto the bench. He was only wearing a tight t-shirt under it, and Carter couldn't help admiring how it showed off his toned body. God, Theo was sexy, with his blond hair falling into his eyes and his shirt clinging to his pecs—

"Wait," Carter said, his own voice startling him. He was like 95% straight, and the 5% was a crush on Oscar Isaac, which barely counted because you'd have to be dead not to have a crush on Oscar Isaac. He never looked at guys that way. Why was he ogling Theo—his cousin? 

Theo was staring at Jules. "Let me help you with that," he said, dropping to his knees next to Jules and starting to unbutton Jules's flannel.

"Yeah," Jules breathed, staring back at him. "Yeah, I... help me, please. I feel so strange."

Carter was suddenly and uncomfortably aware of a throbbing warmth inside his pants. He shifted, crossing his legs and squeezing his thighs together.

Theo had Jules's flannel off and pulled off his undershirt as well. Jules reached out, spellbound, to trace a hand over Theo's face. Theo groaned and stripped off his own t-shirt. Carter felt his hands full of fabric and realized he was pulling his undershirt over his head. He couldn't stop looking at Theo's back. Strong muscles shifted in the dappled light as Theo wound his fingers through Jules's hair and pulled Jules to him for a passionate kiss.

Carter bit his lip as he watched them kiss. Something seemed wrong but he couldn't figure out what, and it was so hot, they were both so hot. He slipped off the bench and staggered over to kneel behind Theo on the dirt floor and run his hands down Theo's back and around to his chest. It felt so different from anyone he'd ever touched. So firm and male. So... adult.

Jules was moaning against Theo's mouth. He reached out and groped Theo's chest, making a surprised noise when he found Carter's hands already there. He laced his fingers through Carter's. Carter squeezed them tight, reassuring Jules that he was there and everything would be fine. He was always the one taking care of Jules, levelheaded where Jules was the dreamer. Whatever happened, he would make sure Jules was okay. 

He bent his head and began kissing and licking along Theo's spine, tasting his sweat. From the noises Jules and Theo were making, he was pretty sure their tongues were deep in each other's mouths. He didn't think Jules had ever even kissed anyone before. He definitely hadn't French kissed anyone like that before. Neither of them had.

Carter dared to nibble a little at Theo's shoulderblade and was rewarded by Theo growling against Jules's mouth and then standing up to unbuckle his belt. The twins didn't hesitate to shove down their own pants and underwear. Shoes were kicked into corners, clothes left where they fell. Carter vaguely expected to feel self-conscious when Theo turned to look him over, but all he felt was hunger for Theo to kiss him the way he'd kissed Jules. "Please," he said, not even sure what to ask for—he wanted everything and didn't even know what everything was—and a moment later Theo was kissing him fiercely, their matching hints of afternoon stubble scratching like a striking match and setting him on fire.

Somehow they ended up with Theo back on the bench and Carter next to him, kissing his neck, while Jules knelt at his feet and looked up worshipfully. "You're so gorgeous," Jules breathed. "I never... I didn't know a guy could look so... I just want you so much."

"Then come and get me," Theo said hoarsely, twining a hand in Jules's blond hair. Carter stared as his brother leaned forward and took Theo's cock into his mouth without a moment's hesitation. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. 

Theo tipped his head back against the rough planks of the shed wall and groaned as Jules began sucking him, moving slowly and then faster, really getting into it. Carter leaned forward and bit at Theo's bared throat like a vampire, leaving little bruises behind. He felt daring and strong and proud, like he could do anything and get away with it. Then Theo's hand slipped between his legs, groping and squeezing, and he whimpered, suddenly aware of how wet he was. Theo's fingers were rough and strong, a little clumsy as they explored, dipping inside and rubbing at sensitive spots until Carter could barely stand it. "Please," he said again, desperately. "In—inside me—I want—"

Theo pulled him up and over until he was straddling Theo's lap. Jules's hands were on his hips, gently guiding him down onto Theo's spit-slick cock. Carter almost started crying, it felt so good. He knew some trans guys didn't like their innie parts, but he loved his, loved fingering himself and using toys and wondering what it would be like to have someone else inside him. And now, totally unplanned, there was someone else's cock sliding into him, hot and hard and just big enough to make him feel perfectly full. 

He moved his hips slowly, getting a sense for how to use his thighs and adjust the angle. Theo shuddered a little under him but held still, letting him get his bearings. Once Carter had settled into a rhythm, Theo began thrusting up into him. Carter gasped and his eyes rolled back. It was so intense! After all those late-night jerk-off sessions it was almost strange to have the movement be under someone else's control. But it was so good. He was wetter than he'd been since he started T and already close to coming.

Jules pressed up against his back, his dick hard against Carter's ass, and started licking Carter's neck right under his ear. Carter leaned back and Jules wrapped his arms around Carter's middle, supporting him, holding him there for Theo to fuck into. Carter felt as though he were falling, but he knew Jules would catch him. They were always there for each other. He closed his eyes and lost himself in sensation, feeling the tingles of impending climax spread through him.

Theo slid a hand to where they were joined, drawing a calloused thumb along Carter's slick skin. Carter pressed up, thrusting with the ghost of the cock that he knew his body should have. Somehow Theo understood and started rubbing his whole palm roughly over Carter's whole crotch, both fucking him and jerking him off, one man to another. It was too much. Carter sobbed and came against and around him, thrashing in Jules's arms as Jules murmured "Yes, yes, _yes_ " in his ear.

When he came back to himself, he glanced over his shoulder. Jules was smiling at him, proud. Carter flushed and buried his face in his hands. Jules hugged him tightly. "That was so good," Jules whispered. "You did so good."

After a moment, Jules drew back. "You okay?" Carter nodded and carefully pulled himself off of Theo, settling on the bench and slowly recovering his breath. The cool November air felt good on his overheated skin.

Something about the orgasm had cleared his head, and he started to realize how weird the situation was. He and Jules had never done anything like this. And Theo... Theo was a stranger. And their cousin! Why had Carter and Jules kissed him like that? Why had Carter had _sex_ with him? Why had Jules _helped_? He shook his head, distressed, abruptly aware of his nudity and the soreness between his legs.

Jules and Theo were still in the grip of whatever had affected all of them—the seed pod? the pot? Jules had climbed into Theo's lap, and the two of them were kissing passionately. Theo ran a hand over his still-hard cock, gathering some of Carter's juices, and began to jerk Jules off. The tang of sex fluids joined the smells of pollen and smoke. Carter pressed his back against the wall, the horror of the situation closing in on him. God, what if he'd gotten _pregnant_?

Then someone yanked the door open. Light and air flooded into the shed. Carter squinted at the shadowed figure in the doorway.

"Boys?" said a bewildered, familiar voice.

"Dad!" Carter flushed red and grabbed his jacket, pulling it over himself.

"Dad?" Jules looked up, mouth swollen, eyes wide.

Theo sat up slowly.

Dave put his hand to his mouth. "Theo?" he whispered.

"Hi, Dad," Theo said.

Carter and Jules gasped. "I thought you were our cousin," Carter said. Then he curled up around himself, beyond embarrassed, because that didn't make being caught in a threesome with Theo and Jules any less terrible.

Theo shrugged. "I wasn't sure whether I wanted to tell you," he said. "I've kind of been avoiding the family for a while, and cousins was... simpler."

Dave shook his head. "But... you're all naked! I don't understand!"

_I don't either,_ Carter thought.

No one knew what to say. They all stared at one another silently as the November afternoon light slanted down, illuminating their shames.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Spoiler space for those looking at the endnotes.)

**Author's Note:**

> Carter is a non-op trans boy. He is not misgendered and his body is not objectified or treated as out of the ordinary in any way. His chest is not described. He does not wear a binder. It's not mentioned whether he wears a packer. He takes testosterone. There is a brief mention of past menstruation. No specific words are used for his genitals. His genitals are penetrated consensually with fingers and a penis. He likes the genitals he has but mentions wanting to also have a penis. There is a brief mention of anxiety over the possibility of being pregnant.


End file.
